Unknown Sense
by Schwarzien.D'Seventh
Summary: Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini?" "Aku hanya merasa kalau aku harus ke sini." -- "Daisuki da yo..." "E-eh!" Yap! First SenaSuzu fic. A lil AU, two OCs, angst? and no other thing. R&R please!


**May-chan: **Nantoka... Rasanya jadi pengen buat fic SenaSuzu... Jadilah saya membuatnya... rada angst gitu??? gak tau lah... fic dengan pairing yang pertama~! Wai~! XDDD

**Disclaimer: **Kalo saya yang punya, pasti cowo-cowo cakepnya bakal jadi cowo saya semua!! XDD

**Warning:** Gak ada yang bahaya, tapi mungkin ini agak AU gitu. Ada OC dua biji! tapi nggak penting! Di buang aja! *diinjek OC*

* * *

**Unknown Sense**

Sena sudah menyerah. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan impiannya menjadi pemain football pro. Dia melepaskan impian terbesarnya, karena dia merasa tidak mampu. Hiruma mengomelinya habis-habisan saat Sena memberitahunya tentang itu, tapi dia tidak mau lagi. Semua anggota tim Devil Bats kecewa padanya. Bahkan Mamori pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi…" Sena menjawab saat ditanya alasannya sambil menunduk. Dia sebenarnya masih ingin bermain, tapi dia tidak bisa. Tidak lagi…

"Kenapa?!" bentak Hiruma. Sena hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Hiruma marah, tapi saat dia hendak mendekat kea rah Sena, Mamori menahannya.

"Sena, apa kau yakin ini yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya pelan, berharap adik tak sedarahnya itu akan menjawab tidak. Sayangnya, dia mendengar kebalikannya.

"Ya, aku yakin, Mamori-neechan. Aku, sudah tidak bisa bermain bersama kalian lagi. Maaf…" Setelah berkata begitu, Sena pergi meninggalkan mereka. Semua hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya dalam diam, tidak berani berkata apapun karena takut kalau mereka berbuat sesuatu, mereka akan mengetahui ini bukan mimpi belaka.

"Sena…"

-+-Kok-+-Sedih-+-Ya-+-?-+-

Satu bulan berlalu tanpa kehadiran Sena dalam latihan mereka. Semua merasa kehilangan. Bahkan Hiruma pun tampak tidak bersemangat. Tapi yang paling merasa sedih adalah dua orang gadis di Devil Bats, Mamori dan Suzuna.

Di dalam clubhouse…

"Mamo-nee… apakah Sena tidak akan kembali ke Devil Bats?" tanya Suzuna pelan. Mamori terdiam. Akankah hal itu terjadi? Lagipula, kenapa Sena yang sangat menyukai Amefuto tiba-tiba berkata akan berhenti?

"Tidak tahu…" jawab Mamori sedih. Suzuna memandangi loker milik Sena dahulu. Loker itu tidak disentuh sama sekali. Tidak ada pula pemain baru yang direkrut Hiruma. Karena mereka sudah lama bersama dalam tim, Hiruma percaya, Sena akan kembali. Suzuna mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Mamori, seniornya itu tampak begitu sedih. Sudah seminggu ini Sena menghilang. Dia bahkan tidak berkata pada orang tuanya kalau dia berhenti bermain Amefuto. Mamori tidak pernah mendapat kabar darinya. Telepon bahkan satu pesan pun tidak ada.

Aku pergi dulu, Mamo-nee…" kata Suzuna sambil meluncur pergi dari ruang klub itu. Mamori tidak sempat mencegahnya.

"Suzuna-chan…"

-+-Masih-+-Sedih-+-Yah-+-?-+-

Suzuna naik kereta untuk pergi ke pinggir kota. Dia ingin pergi menuju sebuah taman di sana. Dulu dia pernah pergi ke sana bersama Sena dan Monta, tapi setelah itu mereka tidak pernah ke sana lagi. Suzuna juga tidak terlalu suka dengan taman itu karena suasananya agak suram. Tapi entah kenapa, Suzuna merasa dia harus pergi ke taman itu.

Dia sampai di taman itu beberapa menit kemudian. Taman itu sepi, tidak ada orang di sana. Pepohonan membuat banyak bayangan, membuatnya terasa gelap. Dedaunan dan ranting pohon bergemerisik tertiup angin, membuatnya seakan ada orang yang mengintaimu dari balik pepohonan.

Suzuna pergi ke satu sudut, dimana dia pernah mendatanginya sebelumnya. Di sana ada sebuah kursi tua, paling tidak itu yang diingat Suzuna, karena kursi itu sudah digantikan dengan sebuah pusara.

"Pusara siapa ini?" Suzuna bertanya penasaran walaupun tidak menujukannya kepada orang lain tapi dirinya sendiri. Dia mendekat ke pusara untuk melihat nama orang yang disemayamkan di situ. Dia membaca nama yang terukir di pusara, _Hanabi_. "Hanabi?"

"Suzuna?" terdengar suara yang familiar dari belakang Suzuna. Suzuna berputar untuk melihat orang yang telah memanggilnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Sena!"

Di depannya, Sena berdiri dengan pakaian yang lusuh. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya kurus, terlalu kurus untuk dibilang sehat. Matanya sayu, terlihat seperti kurang tidur. Suzuna tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi, dia memeluk Sena dengan erat dan menangis.

"Suzuna… kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sena sambil mengelus punggung Suzuna yang bergetar karena menangis.

"K-karena… hiks… k-kau b-bilang… hiks… t-ti-tidak akan k-kembali…" jawab Suzuna di sela isakan. Sena menarik napas panjang.

"Suzuna, pergilah. Jangan bilang siapa pun kau bertemu aku di sini. Ya?"

"Kau…" Suzuna memandang Sena tidak percaya. Suzuna sudah mencarinya hingga ke sini, dan ketika dia menemukannya, Sena menyuruhnya pergi? Tidak dapat dipercaya!

PLAKK!!

Sebuah tangan mungil mendaratkan diri di pipi Sena.

"Kau bodoh, Sena!! Kau kira aku kemari hanya untuk melupakanmu??!!! Kau bodoh!! BODOH!!!" teriak Suzuna. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Sena terlihat sedih, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Sena-kun?" terdengar suara wanita dari balik pepohonan. Seorang wanita muda yang kurus keluar dari balik pepohonan. Suzuna terkejut melihat wanita ini.

"Hanabusa-san… kau masih sakit, lebih baik kau istirahat saja…" Sena berkata dengan cemas.

"Kau apakan gadis itu, Sena-kun?" tanya Hanabusa, menunjuk ke arah Suzuna yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Suzuna seketika membuang muka dan berbalik, tidak ingin melihat wanita tadi.

"… dia anggota bekas tim-ku," kata Sena pelan. Suzuna berbalik lagi mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau harus kembali Sena! Mereka masih menunggumu!! You-nii, Mamo-nee, Monmon, semua merasa tidak bersemangat!!! Lalu aku…" Suzuna tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tangisnya kembali meledak. Dia sudah tidak tahan. Selama sebulan ini dia selalu menahan tangisnya, karena cheerleader tidak boleh sedih. Dia harus mendukung timnya. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Sena-kun… kembali sajalah ke tim-mu. Aku bisa jaga diri. Lagipula semua ini bukan salahmu…" Hanabusa berkata dengan senyum hangat. Sena merasa bingung.

"Ta-tapi! Hanabi…" kalimat Sena terpotong oleh kata-kata Hanabusa selanjutnya.

"Dia ingin kau membuatku senang… tapi bukan berarti kau harus keluar dari tim-mu ataupun merelakan impianmu. Lihat, gadis ini sampai menangis seperti itu karenamu. Aku jadi sedih… bukannya seharusnya kau membuatku senang? Kalau begitu kau harus kembali, ya Sena-kun?"

"Uuh… b-baiklah… maafkan aku, Hanabusa-san… maaf, karena sudah membuatmu sedih…" Sena membungkukkan badannya. Hanabusa melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Suzuna sudah agak bisa mengatasi emosinya dan hanya terisak saja.

"Pergilah duluan, Sena-kun… aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan gadis ini," kat Hanabusa sambil mengelus kepala Suzuna pelan. Suzuna menundukkan kepalanya. Sena mengangguk ragu sebelum berlari keluar dari taman suram itu. Daun-daun kering beterbangan karena langkah kakinya yang cepat.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Suzuna dengan suara bergetar. Hanabusa menenangkannya dengan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Kau ingin tahu bukan? Tentang kenapa Sena keluar dari tim dan berhenti bersekolah?" Suzuna hanya mengangguk karena tidak yakin suaranya akan keluar.

"Sebetulnya, sebulan yang lalu, anakku meninggal. Sena-kun adalah temannya satu-satunya. Sesaat sebelum meninggal, dia berpesan untuk membahagiakanku. Sena-kun menyanggupinya dan setelah itu anakku meninggal dalam damai. Tapi ini membuat Sena-kun kacau. Dia tidak bisa mengurusku karena sibuk latihan Amefuto, jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari tim dan merawatku. Aku sudah mencegahnya, tapi dia bilang kalian pasti akan mengganti –"

"Kami tidak akan menggantinya!!!" sela Suzuna.

"Aku tahu…"

"Maaf…"

"Iya. Yah, sekarang dia sudah kembali pada kalian, jadi jangan menangis lagi ya, Suzuna-chan?"

"Baiklah… terima kasih, Hanabusa-san. Aku akan menjelaskan pada You-nii, jadi Sena bisa ke sini untuk merawatmu setiap hari," jawab Suzuna dengan senyum lega.

-+-Wah-+-Gak-+-Sedih-+-Lagi-+-!-+-

Sena sedang cemas menunggu Suzuna di depan taman. Dia bingung. Apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti kalau mereka sudah kembali? 'Maaf, aku tidak berpikir jernih,'? Tidak mungkin kan?

KRSK!

Kepala Sena spontan menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata Suzuna. Mata Suzuna masih merah karena habis menangis, tapi air matanya sudah tidak ada.

"Suzuna!"

"Ayo kita ke Deimon. Yang lain masih latihan. Tadi aku pergi di tengah latihan." Suzuna mendahului Sena menuju stasiun. Sena menyusulnya dengan mudah dan menahannya.

"Suzuna! Tunggu!"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya sang runningback.

"Aku… tidak tahu. Tapi aku punya perasaan aku harus pergi ke taman ini," jawab Suzuna dengan senyum ceria. Sena berkedip.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bohong!" kata Suzuna cemberut. Kesal karena Sena tidak mempercayainya.

"Ah… iya, iya, aku percaya. Tapi aku bersyukur… bisa bertemu kamu lagi setelah sebulan…" Sena tersenyum. Wajah Suzuna memerah.

"I-iya…" jawabnya lalu membalikkan badan, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merah. Sena tertawa kecil.

"Suzuna, terima kasih."

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Suzuna bingung.

"Karena kau, aku bisa kembali lagi ke Devil Bats."

"Eh, itu bukan karena aku…"

"Yah, anggap saja begitu."

"Iya deh…" jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Suzuna…" panggil Sena lagi. Suzuna mengangkat kepalanya untuk menjawab.

"Ya?"

"Daisuki da yo…" kata Sena pelan namun bisa terdengar oleh Suzuna. Wajah Suzuna langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Wajahnya terasa panas.

"E-eh?!" Suzuna gelagapan. Sena tersenyum kecil.

"Hehehe… ayo cepat. Nanti aku bisa diomeli Hiruma-san karena terlalu lama bolos latihan!" Sena lalu berlari menuju stasiun dengan Suzuna yang berteriak di belakangnya.

"SENA!!!"

-+-Wah-+-Endingnya-+-Beda-+-Sama-+-Yang-+-Awal-+-

* * *

**May-chan: **Wah... selesai... o.o Tadinya saya kira gak bakal jadi. Ternyata bisa jadi juga. Yang suka harap review, yang gak suka juga boleh review, asal jangan marah" sama saya. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan! (weleh... bahasanya...)

**Sena: **Lho? Di sini aku suka sama Suzuna?

**May-chan: **Kan di aslinya emang suka?

**Sena: **Ooh... gitu toh...

**May-chan: **Kamu yang suka tapi kamu gak nyadar?!!

**Sena: **Yah, tapi sekarang udah sadar. Udah ya, pergi dulu. Bye bye~

**May-chan: **Makhluk yang aneh... -_-


End file.
